Principality of Rostkamm
1 080 000 | Density =144 per square mile | Culture =Skanoric Husaaric | Languages =Rostkammyr Common Dwarven | Ethnic groups =Skanoric Humans Husaaric Humans Ironwolf Dwarves | Demonym =Rostkammyr Rustridgi | Religions =Skanoric Orthodox Church Major Church of the Holy Light Minor | Government =Elective Monarchy | Ruler =Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari | rulertitle =Prince | Heir =See Below | heirtitle =Heir-Entrants | Vice Ruler =Stolyr Blutfaltyr | vicerulertitle =Lord High Steward | Legislature =Furstdag | Upper House =Ädelråd | Lower House =Prästråd Borgråd Odlaråd | Location =Greyhallow Peninsula, Kingdom of Stormwind | Area =8100 square miles | Land =7500 square miles | Water =600 square miles | Average Elevation = | Highest Point = | Highest Elevation = | Lowest Point = | Lowest Elevation = | Currency =Rostkammyr Coinage *Gold Marken *Silver Skhyllenge *Iron Pfennyge | Imports =Food *Grain Alcohol *Wine | Exports =Ores and Minerals *Iron *Dark Iron *Copper *Tin *Cobalt *Lead *Coal *Obsidian *Arsenic Timber *Ironwood Furs and Pelts *Wolf *Bear Gemstones *Ruby *Amethyst *Diamond **Black Diamond *Moonstone *Emerald *Carnelian *Tigerseye *Quartz | Flora =Rose | Fauna =Raven | Gemstone =Ruby | Metal =Iron | Colour =Red Black | Allegiance = | Status =Thriving | Today Part Of = }} Major Work In Progress History Government Prince Heir-Entrants Great Officers of the Crown The equivalent of the Council of Ministers or Small Councils found in the other Human kingdoms, the Great Officers of the Crown or the "Hoch EdelyrA Note on the Use of Lord/Lady: 'The term "Edel", meaning "Lord" in Rostkammyr, is modified with the female suffix of "yn" when held by a female, creating the word "Edelyn". Common born Great Officers do not hold the "Edel" title at all, simply being named "High Steward" or "High Marshal" vyn Kroen''"Technically this translates to "High Lords of the Crown", but it is typically translated to Common as "Great Officers" served as advisers and ministers to the Furstrat and the King or Queen. The collection of Great Officers is know as the "Hochrat" or "High/Great Council". There are 11 Great Officers in total, although one person can fill both a hereditary position and an appointed position, thus setting the smallest number of Great Officers at five in total. The Great Officers consist of: High Lord Steward Titled the "Hoch Edel Ordnyr" in Rostkammyr, the High Lord Steward served as the right hand of the King of Rostkamm. This is an appointed position equivalent to a mix of the Kingdom of Stormwind's Lord High Steward and Lord Speaker and is typically filled by a Duke or the Royal Count of Rostkamm. The current High Lord Steward is Stolyr Blutfaltyr. High Lord Justiciar Titled as the "Hoch Edel Rekhtyr" in Rostkammyr, the High Lord Justiciar is the Rostkammyr equivalent of the Lord High Chancellor of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Tasked with administering the Kingdom's laws and the control of lesser Justiciars and the courts, the High Lord Justiciar is typically a Count or Duke with experience in law, although they would sometimes by a commoner who had climbed the ladder from the lowest ranks of the Justiciars. The current High Lord Justiciar is Valry vyn Forst. High Lord Treasurer Titled as the "Hoch Edel Geldyr" in Rostkammyr, the High Lord Treasurer administered the treasury and finances of the Kingdom, serving as the equivalent of another Kingdom's Lord High Exchequer. This position is most commonly filled by the Duke of Valun, although they are sometimes a rich noble such as the Count of Kupfland or, like the High Lord Justiciar, a commoner who had risen from a mere clerk. The current High Lord Treasurer is Conchar Ironwolf. High Lord Chamberlain Tasked with the management of internal affairs, the King's Court, the Furstrat and diplomatic activities, the High Lord Chamberlain, also known as the "Hoch Edel Kammyr" in Rostkammyr, is the Kingdom's equivalent of another nation's Lord High Chamberlain. The current High Lady Chamberlain is Waldyna vyn Dornskhmyd. General of Rostkamm The leader of the Rostkammyr Army, the General of Rostkamm of Rostkamm is the King's adviser in the matters of warfare. Typically either the Royal Count of Rostkamm or the Duke of Grauhelygen or Weynyrtal, the General of Rostkamm can sometimes by a knight who had risen high in rank for his service, or in rare cases a common soldiers who had been promoted. They are titled as the "Genɇal vyn Rostkamm" in Rostkammyr. The current General of Rostkamm is Edwyna Nordyr Admiral of Rostkamm The naval counterpart of the General of Rostkamm, the Admiral of Rostkamm, known as the "Hoch Edel Admyral" in Rostkammyr and the equivalent of a Stormwindian First Lord of the Seas, the Admiral of Rostkamm is the leader of the Rostkammyr Navy. Unlike the other appointed ranks, they are almost never a Duke, instead holding the rank of Count or lower, mostly commonly as the Counts of Sudyrland. Like most Rostkammyr sailors, almost all of them are members of the Kathsypp. The current Admiral of Rostkamm is Strommyr Krakyr High Lady Archmagus The leader of the Order of the Bleeding Eye and its sub-sects, the High Lady Archmagus, known as the "Hoch Edelyn Ertsmagyr" is the primary adviser on magic related subjects to the King and the Furstrat. Unlike the other Great Officers, who are typically referred to as male unless specifically referring to a female Great Officer, the High Lady Archmagus is the opposite, referred to as female unless specifically referring to a male High Archmagus. This is mostly due to the fact that almost all Rostkammyr Mages being female, with the known male High Lord Archmagi over the 2500 years of the Kingdom able to be counted on two hands. The current High Lady Archmagus is Sammyra Smith. High Prophet The leader of the Rostkammyr Pagan religion, the High Prophet served as the "communicator of the will of the gods to the King and Furstrat". Once the only religious presence on the Great Officers, the High Prophet is latter forced to share their influence with the Bishop of Rostkamm after the creation of a Holy Light diocese for the Kingdom in the early first century K.C. The High Prophet is known as the "Hoch Gottyr" in Rostkammyr. Bishop of Rostkamm The leader of the Diocese of Rostkamm, the Bishop of Rostkamm is youngest Great Officer position on the council and was only created after the insistence of both the Church of the Holy Light and the Kingdom of Stormwind. They are known as the "Hoch Helygyr" or "High Holyman" in Rostkammyr. Although formerly a position in the Church of the Holy Light, the Bishop of Rostkamm is currently the head of the Church of the Three Gods. Duke of Grauhelygen The noble ruler of Grauhelygen, the Duke of Grauhelygen is the liege lord of the Counts of Ravynland, Forstland and Grauland. Originally holding a place on the Hochrat as the Royal Count of Rostkamm, the Duke of Grauhelygen became a proper rank of Great Officer after the restoration of the Ravyn Kings. Like all Dukes they are known as "Hochgrav" in Rostkammyr. A hereditary rank, the Dukes of Grauhelygen are always members of the House of Grauravyn. The current Dukeess of Grauhelygen is Anastyra Grauravyn. Duke of Weynyrtal The ruler of Weynyrtal, the Duke of Weynyrtal is the liege of the Counts of Rostland, Kupfland, Mactírainn, Ostyrland. The first rank of Duke to be created, Weynyrtal is gifted to the House of Ravyn after their deposition in the Grey Rebellion, in an attempt, which included the marriage of the last King's heir, Elsa Ravyn, to avoid another rebellion. As a hereditary rank, the Dukes of Weynyrtal are always members of the House of Ravyn or their descendants, the House of Smith. The current Dukeess of Weynyrtal is Vannesyra Smith. Duke of Morunwald The rulers of Morunwald, the Dukes of Morunwald ruled over the Counts of Westyrland, Ebenland, Sudland and Nordland. Like Weynyrtal, Morunwald is formed to appease the nobility of Rostkamm after the Grey Rebellion, having been granted to the House of Blutdorn to secure their support. Like the other Dukeies, the Dukes of Morunwald are hereditary. However, due to changes the leadership of Westyrland, there have been at least three families to have held the title, the Houses Blutdorn, Grauskhweyn and Hauryr. The current Duke of Morundwald is Karolund Bloodthorn. Furstdag Ädelråd Prästråd Borgråd Odlaråd Rostkammyr Peerage For more information, see Rostkammyr Peerage and Noble Houses of Rostkamm The upper classes of the Kingdom, the Rostkammyr Peerage consist of a number of noble and knightly ranks. Furst Hertig Grav Vicegrav Baron Vicebaron Landjär Ryttjär Holdings Duchy of Grauhelygen County of Ravynland County of Forstland County of Grauland City of Furstad Duchy of Weynyrtal County of Rostland County of Kupfland County of Ostyrland County of Eysenland Duchy of Morundwald County of Westyrland County of Nordland County of Sudyrland County of Ebenland Geography and Climate Geography Climate Flora and Fauna Flora Fauna Sentient Population Culture Social Order Naming Conventions Even with the increased use of the Common Tongue by the Helygenyr and Rustridgi, the naming conventions that have been used since the days of the Varland clans have remained in use. As such, each Rostkammyr named typically consists of the following seven parts: * 'Titelnamn (''Title) - Used only be Rostkammyr nobles, knights or those who hold positions of importance, the title is the first part of a Rostkammyr name and can change throughout the person's lifetime. For example, a Rostkammyr Duchess would have the title "Hertynna". * Førnamn (Given Name) - Equivalent to a normal First Name, the Given Name is what is used to identify each Rostkammyr. When keeping with traditional practices, first-born sons are named after their fathers, while first-born daughters are named after their mothers. Twins of differing genders are given matching names, for example the male would be "Vannesyr" and the female would be "Vannesyra". * Familjenamn (Patronym) - Consisting of the fathers name for men and the mother's name for women with the suffix "søn" or "dotter" added respectively. Calling someone by their Patronym typically implies familial relation or close friendship. * Ädelnamn (Noble Name) - The Rostkammyr equivalent to a Surname, the noble name is used to show what Noble House the person is a part of and is thus only held by the nobility. This name is masculine for males and feminine for females. Some of these names include the word "vyn" or "of". For example, the males of the House of Ravyn hold the last name "Rav" and females hold the name "Ravynna". * Klannamn (Clan Name) - Showing the clan of the Rostkammyr, the Clan Name consists of the name of the person's clan. * Landnamn (Fief Name) - Only used for the nobility, the Fief Name shows the area the person rules. For example, the Kings of Rostkamm hold the Fief Name "vyn Rostkamm", while the Counts of Forstland hold the Fief Name "vyn Forstland". * Identifiering (Identification) '- A seven digit number based on clan, family and status, the Identification is assigned by the Rostkammyr government for requirements such as conscription The full name would work as follows: When used in Common, only the Given Name and House Name or Given Name and Clan Name are typically used, with the Parent's Name sometimes becoming the Middle Name. Thus the above example would become "Vannesyra Jayne Smith" or "Vannesyra Jayne Raven". Even in Rostkammyr, only the Given and House, Clan or Fief Names are used in standard context, so the above example would be "Vannesyra Ädelsmedynna", "Vannesyra Korppärit" or "Vannesyra vyn Rostland". Clans, Family and Bastardy A major aspect of Rostkammyr culture, the Clans of Rostkamm are the modern descendants of the Eight Clans of Skhattenpytthen, along with Ironwolf, Forge and later the Neuyt Clans. Vannesyppe (''Winged Clan) * '''Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Purple * Typical Hair Colour - Black or Grey * Description - The clan of the Death Goddess Vannesyra, the Vannesyppe are also a western clan of Varland. They deal with the burial rituals and funerals of the Rostkammyr, with most of their modern-day members living in Ebenland, Ravynwald or Rustridge. Elsyppe (Warrior Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Red * Typical Hair Colour - Black or Dark Red * Description - The clan of the War God Elsyr, the Elsyppe are one of the western clans of Varland and are the most warlike. Their modern-day members continue to hold the values and traits of the clan, with the majority of these members dwelling in Ostyrsteyn or Rustridge. Wylhelmsyppe (Strong Willed Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Yellow * Typical Hair Colour - Copper or Grey * Description - The clan of Wylhelmor, the God of Strength, the Wylhelmsyppe are a southern clan of Varland. They are typically the best blacksmiths and craftsmen of the Rostkammyr and their modern members mostly dwell in Grausteyn. Anastsyppe (Resurrected Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Orange * Typical Hair Colour - Copper or Brown * Description - The clan of the Fire Goddess Anastora, the Anastsyppe are also a southern clan of Varland. They are originally some of the best mages of the Rostkammyr, although the modern day magi of Greyhallow come from any clan. Most of the modern-day members of the clan do not dwell on the island, instead living in the County of Kupfland, which lies to the east of Ostysteyn, across the Straits of Greyhallow. Geweysyppe (Antler Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Green * Typical Hair Colour - Brown or Grey * Description - The clan of Geweyun, God of the Wind, the Geweysyppe are a eastern clan of Varland and some of the best Rostkammyr Hunters. Their modern-day members typically live in Forstland. Dornsyppe (Thorn Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Brown * Typical Hair Colour - Brown or Dark Red * Description - The clan of Dornura, Goddess of Nature, the Dornsyppe are mostly proto-druids and an eastern clan of Varland. Modern-day members of this clan live in the Thornwald of Rustridge or the Skhweynwald of the County of Westyland. Kathsyppe (Pure Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Blue * Typical Hair Colour - Grey or Blonde * Description - One of the northern Varland clans, the Kathsyppe, who followed the Sea Goddess Kathana are typically the best sailors and fishermen of the Rostkammyr. Their modern members typically dwell on the coast of Greyhallow, although many also dwell in Sudyrmoor. Frystsyppe (Frost Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Grey or Blue * Typical Hair Colour - Grey or Blonde * Description - One of the smallest clans, the Frystsyppe were a northern clan who worshipped the Winter God Frystan. Like the Anastsyppe, they are some of the best Rostkammyr magi, although their worship of Frost over Fire caused friction with the Anastsyppe. The majority of the remaining Frystsyppyr dwell in Nordfryst. Valsyppe (Wolf Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Yellow * Typical Hair Colour - Black * Description - The Rostkammyr name for the dwarves of the Ironwolf Clan, the Valsyppe were included as a full Rostkammyr clan after the signing of a pact with them when the Rostkammyr landed in Rustridge. The dwarves of this clan can be found all over Greyhallow and Rustridge, although the majority live in Mactírainn. Skhmydsyppe (Forge Clan) * Typical Eye Colour - Any * Typical Hair Colour - Any * Description - Originally known as the "Nakhtsyppe" or "Not Clanned", the Skhmydsyppe were originally a group of orphans, bastards and outsiders who after the ascent of Furstyn Vannesyra the Second, also known as the Bastard Queen, to the throne, became a full clan. The Skhmydsyppe is a notable clan due to the fact that it is founded by and mostly made up of outcasts such as bastards. These member did not gain the last names or clan names of their parents and instead ended up taking the last named "Skhmyd" or "Forge". Although rare, it is possible to join another clan, although you may not be a member of multiple clans at once. This is typically done by passing a group of trials set by the clan in question, although in the case of the Skhmydsyppe anyone wishing to join the clan is immediately accepted. This ability to join the clan is also available to non-Rostkammyr. Music Sjmedjär vyn Blod i Krig - National Anthem Sjmedjär vyn Blod i Krig (Forged by Blood in War), is the official national anthem of the Principality of Rostkamm. Composed soon after the creation of the Second Principality in 627 K.C, Sjmedjär vyn Blod i Krig was chosen as the national anthem over the First Principality Anthem Vårt Land (Our Land) and, in contrast the more patriotic tones of Vårt Land and indeed most national anthems is rather bleak and depressing.Sjmedjär vyn Blod i Krig is based on and sung to the tune of the song En Livstid I Krig. Vårt Land The national anthem of the First Principality, Vårt Land was replaced by Sjmedjär vyn Blod i Krig as the national anthem, although it is still a relatively popular patriotic song.Vårt Land is exactly the same as the real life Swedish translation of the Finnish National Anthem. Gender Roles Cuisine Language For more information, see Rostkammyr (Language) Heraldry Myths and Legends Religion For more information, see Rostkammyr Paganism Fashions Economy Imports Exports Currency For more information, see Currency of Rostkamm Military For more information, see Rostkammyr Military Rostkammyr Army Rostkammyr Navy S.P.Y Notes IC OOC Footnotes Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Principality of Rostkamm